Addict
by ToxicalityIssue
Summary: Ever since Bill's parents broke up, he's been a rebel and now he's in jail for something he didn't even do. While there, he meets someone who could possibly change his life forever. Oneshot. Twincest and all that good stuff.


"You're going to have to take those piercings out, son." The guard sighed, giving me a quick onceover.

"Fuck no! Are you fucking kidding me?! If I take these out, they'll close!" I objected loudly, lifting my handcuffed arms to motion to my face, creating a small jingling noise.

"Look, kid. Either you take them out, or I'll do it for you." He growled back at me.

"…Bunch of fucking bullshit…" I spat out, looking at him expectantly.

"What?"

"I need a fucking mirror."

The guard came back with a small mirror that he handed to me. Setting it on the desk, I tried to maneuver my cuffed hands to take out my piercings, but the cuffs only got in the way.

"I can't do this if I'm fucking cuffed for god's sake." I rolled my eyes.

He sighed and walked over to me, pulling a small key out of his pocket, unlocking the metal that bound my hands together. I looked to the exit quickly and my eyes flashed with a plan. I stood up and held the mirror in my hand, examining myself.

Before he knew what happened, I was bolting out the door, running as fast as could. The bright orange outfit I adorned was slowing me down as I gave it my all to run down the hallway, passing a group of prisoners. I heard a loud roar of applause as I ran past the group. Not expecting the noise, my mind got sidetracked and I started to slow down.

Before I knew what had happened, a sharp blow from my side knocked me to the ground. I let out a loud groan as my head smacked into the hard floor.

"OHHHHHH!" Came the chorus of the other prisoners as my hands were unwillingly cuffed behind me by two guards.

It's not like I was always a bad kid. I always used to be one of those honor students. You know, the kids who got the great grades, whose parents were constantly proud of them and wanted the whole world to know. I was one of them. That is, I was until my parents split up.

When they finally split, my whole world came crashing down. I was too blinded by my own adolescence to realize that their love had dried up. I started getting into drugs and becoming one of the "bad kids" at school. Now I've just turned 19 and look where I've ended up; the big house…for something I didn't even do.

They pulled me to my feet and began to drag me away. I started screaming and struggling, trying my best to free myself, when I saw him. He was standing off in a corner by himself, a huge smirk plastered on his face. His hair was in dreadlocks and it was tied up. His eyes locked with mine and held them under his power. I immediately stopped fighting and just stared at him.

He shook his head and gave himself a small chuckle, looking away and releasing me from his spell. I shook it off and started to struggle, but with less power.

"Ugh. Get the fuck off of me, assholes!" I yelled as they dragged me to the room I was in before.

They forced me into a chair and while one of the guards held me down, the other proceeded to remove the metal parts from their place in my mouth and on my eyebrow. They weren't gentle about it either. I had nearly screamed in pain throughout the whole process until I was left bleeding a little bit. They then followed by scrubbing the heavy black make-up off of my eyes, leaving the skin raw.

I kept squirming as they dragged me to what would be my cell until I was ever tried again. The opened it up and un-cuffed me, nearly throwing me in to the small room. I fell to the floor with a loud "oof." Someone, my cell mate I was assuming, started laughing.

"What the fuck do you think you're laughing a-" I started as I looked up.

My eyes met his once again. I shut up immediately and just stared. I swallowed heavily and shook my head, standing up and dusting myself off. I then looked around the room. It was plain with only two beds, a toilet, and a sink.

"FUCKING A!" I screamed, kicking the wall, followed by the bed post.

"Would you shut up? If you make a fuss, they'll move you somewhere with more security. The guys in the more secure cells won't be as kind to you as I will." Came his silky smooth voice.

I blinked and threw a glare at him, sighing heavily and falling face first into my rock hard bed. Groaning, I buried my face into my pillow.

"I didn't even fucking do anything this time." I whined hopelessly.

"That's what they all say."

"I DIDN'T FUCKING DO ANYTHING! What the fuck did you do to get in here?"

"That doesn't matter."

I threw another glare to his bed but he wasn't there. I felt the bed start to sink a little as he sighed, sitting down next to my pathetic and ruffled form. He simply stared at the ceiling, thinking of what to do. Finally his eyes made their way to mine.

"I'm Tom by the way." He said with a smirk as he noticed the effect he was having on me.

"Bill…" I nodded, maneuvering to a sitting position.

He nodded back but said nothing. He just observed me, his tongue repeatedly ran over one side of his lip. When I looked close enough, I noticed the indent of a closing hole; he once had his lip pierced.

"Did you give up a fight?" I asked.

"What?"

"Your lip."

"Oh. Yeah, you should have seen me. I went crazy. Even more than you did, which is why, I'm assuming, that you ran. Am I right?" I nodded and he followed up with, "What did you have pierced?"

"My eyebrow," I started, moving my hair out of my face so he could see the dried blood from where they ripped it out, "and my tongue." I stuck out my tongue so he could see the hole.

"Ohh, too bad you don't have that one still. Would've been fun…" He smirked and winked at me.

"W-W-What?"

"Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." He said, getting off my bed and going to his own.

Tom laid down in his bed and curled up under the covers. I followed suit and passed out not too long after, not realizing just how exhausted I really was. I woke up in the middle of the night for no reason at all. My eyes weren't open all the way but I could clearly see him sitting up…staring at me. I felt a surge of electricity go right through me and force the butterflies in my stomach to go on overdrive. I closed my eyes quickly and willed myself to sleep.

Throughout the hellish weeks, I got to know Tom better. He was extremely mysterious and all I really got to know about him was that he was the same age as me, had been in jail for a year and was facing five more, and that he had been more than eager to get a cellmate.

After a while, and after he listened to my story, he finally believed that I was really innocent. I've done so much bad shit in my life that I found it so strange that the one thing I didn't do, ended me up in jail.

"The thing is, I know who did it and I have proof too. My mom's trying to get them to try me again and once I say I'm innocent, they'll be able to figure it out." I explained to him one day while they made us take showers.

He only nodded in response, but I could see his eyes slowly drag their way up and down my body. Immediately, my face turned red and I swallowed heavily, concentrating on my shampoo bottle. Tom snickered and trailed a hand up my back and to my neck, causing me to shudder. He looked at me expectantly for a reason why I was shaking and shuddering.

"Uh…I….It…I…It's…c-c-cold…" I stuttered, trying to figure out a reason.

"Do me a favor Bill. Don't drop the soap." He chuckled as he winked and went off on his way.

I smacked myself in the head and shook it off. I didn't know what I saw in him. He scared me all the way to the end of the world and back. Maybe that's what it was. I've always been wild and he intimidated me. God only knows why.

_--One month later--_

"You know what?! Fuck you! You don't know anything!" I screamed as I threw my pillow at Tom.

We had begun fighting about nothing in particular, as usual. I was always yelling and causing a ruckus, just to get attention. I was terrified of pissing him off, because I had never seen it before, but now it came out. It was almost enough to make me run off to my mom with my head between my legs.

"Who are you to tell me what the fuck to do and what to say?!" I screamed out through my terror.

"Watch what you say to me." He growled, his eyes burning with rage.

Tom had backed me into the wall and pinned me between his arms. I was shaking with fear and my eyes were locked with his, rendering me helpless. I did the only thing I could think of and shoved him away from me and tried to walk past him in our cell. He grabbed me by the arm and flung me onto his bed, crawling on top of me and pinning me down.

I stared up at him, swallowing heavily. His eyes kept burning with that same rage and a hint of lust. He leaned over me and pressed his lips to mine roughly, grinding his hips slightly into mine. My body froze in entire shock and I looked up at him, my face burning red. He merely grinned and bent over to whisper in my ear.

"Do you know badly I want this?" He whispered as his fingers undressed me quickly. "Do you know how long I've wanted this for?" His eyes flashed to mine and I realized it was a real question.

"I…I…" Was all I could squeak out as his eyes continued their contact with mine, never looking away as he undressed himself.

"The first day you came. When you made that huge scene. You remember?" He breathed heavily into my ear, his hands on my sides.

I opened my mouth to say something, but couldn't. All that came out was a small whimper. Tom started to nibble on my earlobe and I bit my lip, trying to squirm out from under him but his body held me down firmly.

"You were so gorgeous, so beautiful…so…wild." He whispered excitedly. "I couldn't help but smile at the thoughts I had. I prayed to God that you'd be the new cell mate they promised me…"

"T-T-The g-guards…" I motioned with my head to the small window in the door as my voice cracked and squeaked.

"Don't you worry about that. I've been here long enough to know their routine." Tom grinned wickedly and looked over my naked form. "And today's my lucky day."

I started shaking violently and he continued to grin, leaning over me to kiss my lips again, his hands aggressively groping every inch of me he could reach. Every time that I tried to squirm away, he only pinned me harder to the more than uncomfortable bed.

"And your body…it's like its begging me to be damaged, violated…tamed." He broke away from me.

Tom quickly flipped my over so that I was facing the mattress. He pulled me onto all fours and then pushed my torso down so that I was bent over, resting on my forearms. Maneuvering to his knees, Tom draped his body over mine so that his crotch was against my ass and his mouth was hovering near my ear. His hand covered my mouth to keep me from being loud.

I nearly screamed into the flesh of his hand as he forced himself into me without bothering to warm me up with his fingers first. His hands quickly grabbed my hips, pulling me back against him, ramming himself into me fully when I tried to squirm away. His hand quickly found its way to my mouth in time for me to let out a loud cry, his other arm had wrapped itself around my stomach, his hand on my chest to hold me in place.

Mercy was not the name of the game as he continued to thrust himself into me. My eyes were shut tightly to prevent the tears from falling from my eyes, but they did anyway. He removed his hand from my mouth just for a second once I stopped screaming and only let out helpless cries, whines, and whimpers.

"Mmm…Can I trust you not to scream anymore?" He whispered into my ear as he continued his thrusts.

I nodded weakly, my eyes still closed tightly and my face contorted into a look of pain. His now free hand traced its way down my arm and tangled its fingers with my own. I buried my face in the pillow and squeezed his hand tightly, letting out muffled cries of agony.

His thrusts gradually increased in speed and he started to pound into me with all that he had, causing my body to jerk violently back and forth with each painful movement he made. He squeezed my hand back and continuously breathed heavily into my ear.

"I know you want this, Bill…" He moaned shakily into my ear as he continued to take me forcefully.

"P-P-Please…Tom…Ahh…It hurts…" I whimpered weakly in response; new tears falling from my eyes.

He ignored my words and continued on until he was finished, collapsing on top of me. We were both panting and tears continued to fall from my eyes. He pulled himself out of me, causing me to gasp. Quickly, Tom rolled me over and I slowly opened my eyes halfway, allowing more tears to fall.

"Aww, baby, does it hurt?" He whispered deliciously in my ear.

I only whimpered in response. Tom slowly licked the tears off of my cheeks, his hands running up and down my sides gently, calming me down. Once I had stopped crying, he ran his tongue along my lower lip. My lips parted submissively, and his tongue found its way into my mouth, exploring with a gentle, yet firm need. When he broke the kiss, I let out a small whimper.

"I'm sorry I was so rough with you. I've just been so starved and you were being so wild…and God it turns me on when you're like that…" Tom explained.

I turned to look away from him, still in some pain. He frowned and leaned down to kiss me once more before pulling himself and me to sit up. He pulled me into his lap so that my back was against his chest and wrapped his arms around me.

"Let me make it up to you…" He grinned with a plan.

I gasped loudly as Tom wrapped his hand around my length. Swallowing heavily, I didn't object and he took it as a signal to continue. His hand started to stroke me, causing me to arch my back slightly. I tried my best to keep from moaning. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"Come on, Bill. I know it feels good. Why are you resisting?" He started to kiss my neck as his other arm stayed wrapped around my waist.

Finally, I let out a small moan as his hand started to work me harder and faster. Tom grinned and continued on, nibbling on the tender skin of my neck. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back onto his shoulder.

"Mmm…haaarrddderrr…" I cried out.

"That's my boy." He whispered as he put all of his concentration into pleasing me.

Tom was amazing at what he did. He was simply masterful. I would have noticed earlier, had I not been blinded by my own pain.

"Ohh! I'm…I'm gonna…" I moaned out a short while after.

Before I knew what had happened, I was on my back on the bed. Tom had me in his mouth and was sucking roughly. I let out a loud cry as I finally came, arching my back as I filled his mouth. He graciously swallowed the contents in his mouth and kissed his way back up to me.

"Did I make it up to you?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

I said nothing and pulled Tom into a rough kiss of my own, earning me a moan from him. After that, everything changed for us.

Almost every night was a different version of the same thing; both of us exploring each other's bodies. Since that night, he was gentle with me and gradually started to roughen me up a bit. Each day, we prayed for night to come so that we could be together as we became each other's addiction.

_--Two weeks later--_

I sat in the courtroom, staring at everything around me. Tom had put up a huge fuss with the guards and they finally let him come and watch. My mom finally got me a new trial and it was a positive thing that once I pled innocent, they'd discover I really was.

If I pled guilty, I faced the same as Tom; five more years in prison. Five years together…with Tom. If I pled innocent, I would go free after they found me really innocent. We had more than enough evidence against who it really was, there is no way that I would be forced to stay. I had my choice. Be free or not.

It's a true sign of addiction when the addict gives up their life for their drug.

I looked around the room and my eyes fell upon my mother, who was nodding and urging me with her eyes to say I was innocent and to end all of the hell that she was going through. The look on her face was enough to break my heart.

And then my eyes locked with Tom's; my addiction. My heart started to race and yet calm down at the same time. I smiled at him. He was looking at me with wide eyes, shaking his head and mouthing the word "no" over and over again. He knew exactly what I was thinking and it was the last thing he wanted in the world for me.

I mouthed the word "sorry" back to him. It was too late. He should have known that I made up my decision the first day I saw him. The first day his eyes rendered me helpless, I knew that I wanted him…that I needed him…that I was addicted to him.

I was more of an addict than I ever had been in my life.

"Do you plead innocent or guilty?" The judge asked me.

A small smile spread across my lips as my eyes stayed locked with Tom's. I knew he'd always be pissed off at me for the decision I would make. I also knew that he wanted it more than anything he ever had in his life.

"Innocent or guilty?" The judge repeated, snapping me out of my trance.

"Guilty."


End file.
